User blog:Rainbowroad6w/FAQs of Mario I'm tired of.
Before going on to the blog post I am making today (for the first time in months), I would just like to point out I have a new poll if you want to check it out on my user page. Now I know how MarioWiki hates blogs, but I'm posting this crap for a reason... it may not be a good one, but I don't care. So I'm constantly being asked questions about Mario and Peach and Bowser and all, and, although most if not all of you already know the answers to all these questions, I'm posting this hoping that someone looking for the answers for these FAQs may find it one day (yes there is a .001% chance that anyone will find this blog searching on Google but I don't care). Does Princess Peach love Mario? Ok, I just want to ask those who ask this question who have played many Mario games... Really? Are really asking that question. There have been some idiots who say Princess Peach doesn't love Mario, but Mario loves Peach... what? No. The answer to this question is quite simple... Yes. Now, the reason I say yes is not because she's constantly kissing him on the forehead or cheek, but there have been a few moments in games where she has actually said she loves Mario. Is Princess Peach actually Bowser Jr.'s mother? You are kidding me right? sarcasm Yes, yes she is. Did I ever tell you that Peach is a koopa? over No, stupid. Bowser just told his son that so that Bowser Jr. would kidnap Peach. Did you think Peach would give birth to something that ugly? That's sick. Where did Bowser's children come from? I mean, there's no "Mrs. Bowser" or anything. Ok, I'm not going to go hard on you this time. That's actually a good question I've asked myself before. I mean, Bowser never had any type of love relationship or anything, so I really don't know. Maybe they were just koopas he adopted? But then again, that wouldn't work when it comes to Bowser Jr., who looks a lot like Bowser himself. So I really don't know. But I do have one thing to say, no one really cares, so I'd just let it go. Are Princess Peach and Princess Daisy sisters? Nope. Everyone thinks that (yes... even I did when I was younger), but they are just best friends. Period. It's that simple. Is Luigi older than Mario? Well, you would assume he's older since he has a lower voice and is practically a head taller than Mario. But the truth is, Mario is the older brother. They probably did this just to make things all the more fun and interesting for Mario. Why is Mario a plumber? I mean, why can't he have a better job? Who cares. They made Mario a plumber to show that he works hard. Is that not a good enough reason for him to be a plumber? Let it go. Why does Bowser kidnap Peach? Does he like her? No. Although they say that he treats her well when stuck in a cage (which sounds sort of funny), he does not like her. The reason he kidnaps her is because he has the power to put a spell or whatever on Mushroom Kingdom. He can rule Mushroom Kingdom. But Peach get's in his way, for she can undo the spell just like that. So, he has to keep her from doing so by kidnapping her. That's why Bowser kidnaps Peach pretty much in every Mario game. Are Mario and Luigi Brothers? You're an idiot. Welp, I think that's it. I may add some more FAQs on this list if I remember more of the one's I've been asked constantly. Category:Blog posts